Gallery: Bionicle Movies
United States/North America BIONICLE Mask of Light front cover.jpg|Bionicle The Movie: Mask of Light Back cover of Bionicle the Movie 1.jpg|Back cover of the first movie BIONICLE 2 Lengends of Metru Nui cover.jpg|BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui Back cover of Bionicle the Movie 2.JPG|Back cover of the second movie Bionicle Movie 3.jpg|BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows Back cover of Bionicle the Movie 3.jpg|Back cover of the third movie BIONICLE_The_Legend_Reborn_cover_big.jpg|BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Back cover of Bionicle the Movie 4 two.jpg|Back cover of the fourth movie (with a foreign sticker on it) Back cover of Bionicle the Movie 4.jpg|Front/back cover of the fourth movie Bionicle the movie 2 and 3 double feature front cover.jpg|Double Feature Pack Bionicle 2 and 3 double pack back cover.jpg|Back cover of the double feature pack United Kingdom Bionicle the movie UK version.jpg|Bionicle: Mask Of Light - The Movie Bionicle the Movie 2 UK version.jpg|Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Bionicle the Movie 3 UK version.jpg|Bionicle 3: Web Of Shadows Bionicle the Movie 4 UK version.jpg|Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Bionicle the Trilogy front cover.jpg|BIONICLE -The Trilogy- Australia 107806.jpg|Bionicle: Mask of Light The Movie 111655.jpg|Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui 117772.jpg|Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows bionicle_the_legend_reborn.jpg|Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Russia Bionicle the Movie Russia version.jpg|Бионикл: Маска света/Bionikl: Maska sveta Bionicle the Movie 2 Russia version.jpg|Бионикл 2: Легенда Метру Нуи/Bionikl 2: Legenda Metru Nui Bionicle the Movie 3 Russia version.jpg|Бионикл 3: В паутине теней/Bionikl 3: V pautine tenyeĭ Bionikl Legenda Vozrozhdaetsya 2009.png|Бионикл: Легенда возрождается/Bionikl: Legenda vozrozhdaet·sya Bionicle the Trilogy.jpg|Бионикл трилогия/Bionikl Trilogiya France bionicle1france.jpg|Bionicle - Le masque de lumière Bionicle_Les_Legendes_de_Metru_Nui.jpg|Bionicle 2 - Les légendes de Metru Nui bionicle-3--la-menace-de-l-ombre-affiche_212366_26681.jpg|Bionicle 3 - La menace de l'ombre Bionicle_3_Web_Of_Shadows_cover.jpg|The front/back cover of the third movie Bionicle_La_Legende_renait.jpg|Bionicle - la légende renaît Germany Bionicle1geramn.png|Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts: Der Film bionicle2german.png|Bionicle 2 – Die Legenden von Metru Nui bionicle 3 german.png|Bionicle 3 – Im Netz der Schatten 91Dn0iJN69L._SY679_.jpg|Bionicle - Die Legende Erwacht Spain BIONICLE_La_Máscara_de_la_Luz_Español.jpg|Bionicle - La máscara de la luz 71qYmLPQ4+L._SY445_.jpg|Bionicle 2 - Leyandas de Metru Nui bionicle3spain.png|Bionicle 3 - Red de sombras BIONICLE_La_Leyenda_Renace_Español.jpg|Bionicle - La leyenda renace Sweden bionicle_ljusets_mask_filmen.jpg|Bionicle - Ljusets mask bionicle_2_legenderna_fran_metru_nui.jpg|Bionicle 2 - Legenderna från Metru Nui bionicle_3_nat_av_skuggor.jpg|Bionicle 3 - Nät av skuggor bionicle_4_legenden_ateruppstar.jpg|Bionicle 4: Legenden återuppstår Finland Valon_naamio.png|Bionicle - Valon naamio Metru_Nuin_taru.png|Bionicle 2 - Metru Nuin taru 0471588.jpg|Bionicle 3 - Varjojen verkko Legendan_paluu_kansi.png|Bionicle - Legendan paluu Czech Republic ba9bc93f7f_64125249_o2.jpg|Bionicle - Maska světla ed45729dd0e68b1ce870c6f84c71162d.jpg|Bionicle 2 - Legendy Metru Nui bionicle3czech.png|Bionicle 3: Pavučina stínů 112513798181699574631.jpg|Bionicle - Zrození legendy Japan Bionicle the movie Japanese version.jpg|バイオニクル -マスク・オブ・ライト- ザ・ムービー/BIONICLE -マスク・オブ・ライト-ザ・ムービー (trans.) Baionikuru - Masuku obu raito - za mūbī Bionicle the Movie 2 Japanese version.jpg|バイオニクル2 -メトロ・ヌイの伝説- /BIONICLE2 -メトロ・ヌイの伝説- (trans.) Baionikuru 2 - metoro Nui no densetsu - Bionicle the movie & Bionicle 2 the movie Japanese version.jpg|バイオニクルとバイオニクル2 ダブルパック /BIONICLE & BIONICLE2 ダブルパック (trans.) Baionikuru to Baionikuru 2 daburu pakku China Bionicle the movie Chinese version.jpg|生化战士 -电脑动画电影- /Shēnghuà zhànshì -diànnǎo dònghuà diànyǐng- (Eng.) Bionicle - computer animated feature film - AKA 生化战士 -光之面罩- 电脑动画电影 / Shēnghuà zhànshì -guāng zhī miànzhào- diànnǎo dònghuà diànyǐng (Eng.) Bionicle - Mask of Light - The Movie Bionicle the Movie 2 Chinese version.jpg|生化战士2: 迷城篇/Shēnghuà zhànshì 2: Míchéng piān (Eng.) Bionicle 2: Secrets of the Past AKA 生化战士2：传奇Metru努伊/ Shēnghuà zhànshì 2: Chuánqí Metru nǔ yī (Eng.) Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Bionicle the Movie 3 Chinese version.jpg|生化 戰士 3 - 黑暗 之 网/ Shēnghuà zhànshì 3 - hēi'àn zhī wǎng (Eng.) Bionicle 3 - The Dark Network AKA 生化战士3：暗影之网/ Shēnghuà zhànshì 3: Ànyǐng zhī wǎng (Eng.) Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows Back cover of Bionicle the Movie 3 Chinese version.jpg|The back cover of the third movie in Chinese (Simplified) Bionicle the movie 4 Chinese version.jpg|生化戰士 再生傳奇/ Shēnghuà zhànshì zàishēng chuánqí (Eng.) Bionicle renewable legend AKA 生化战士：传奇重生 Shēnghuà zhànshì: Chuánqí chóngshēng (Eng.) Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Category:Media Category:Movies Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2009